Friends For Erik
by WanderingChild24
Summary: Talia and Brianna, two Phantom obsessed sisters, somehow end up in Eriks lair. The Phantoms story is just starting to take place when he finds them in his lair. Tal has feelings for Erik and tries her best to be noticed while Bri tries to get Raoul. Chaos
1. Phantom Phans

I'm going to try a somewhat modern day humor phic. I must know if you like it or not. If you do I'll continue with it but if you don't, I'll just stop. This story is dedicated to my two favorite cousins, Talia and Brianna.

**Chapter One: Phantom Phans**

"_Think of me, think of my fondly when we say goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._" Brianna sang along with the movie soundtrack to Phantom of the Opera. Brianna was a sixteen year old girl who lived with her dad, Steve, his girlfriend, Danyell, and her sister, Talia. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, soft tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She also had a beautiful soprano voice to go with her beautiful features. She absolutely adored Phantom of the Opera and owned anything to do with it, as did her sister.

"Brianna, put on Point of No Return! We have listened to this song five times in a row," Talia whined. Talia was a seventeen year old girl with blonde hair, soft pale skin, and crystal blue eyes. She loved to act out Phantom of the Opera. That was her favorite book, movie, soundtrack, and musical along with Brianna. She was an alto and would play all the boy parts while Brianna played all the girls. They were both completely obsessed with Phantom of the Opera. Talia fell in love with Eriks character while Brianna fell for Raouls.

"But Tal, this is my favorite song."

"I know, but do you think that I could have a turn?" Tal asked pleadingly.

"Fine, as long as we can act out the parts to the song."

"But of course, mademoiselle," Tal said jokingly. Just then, their aunt and uncle walked in, along with their cousins, Caitlin and Alyssa.

"It's going to be too noisy, I think we should go to our spot," Brianna whispered.

"I agree, let's go." Brianna and Talia grabbed their laptop and a bunch of other Phantom accessories such as the movie, soundtrack, and the book. They made their way out the back door and ran to their "spot" which was a little clearing in the woods behind their house. They sat down by the lake that occupied the spot.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning." Tal took out the laptop and popped in the soundtrack. They started from the auctioneer part and made their way onward. They were on 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' when they noticed that it was starting to get dark and they have been gone for well over four hours.

"I think it's time to pack up. Dad must be out of his mind searching for us," Brianna said.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll pack up. Just give me a sec, okay?" Talia took out the CD and placed it back into its case and packed it into their bag along with the laptop. Brianna was at the edge of the lake, so Tal walked over to her. She was just about to Brianna when she tripped over a stump and knocked into her. Brianna shrieked and grabbed onto Tal and they both went tumbling into the lakes icy water. They were under for at least thirty seconds, trying to swim to the surface with the weight of their clothes and bag holding them down. They made it to the surface and each gasped for air.

"Tal, what the heck were you thinking?" Brianna yelled.

"I tripped. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock us into th-" she trailed off. They weren't at their spot anymore. Instead of there being tall trees and rocks, there were candles and a cave.

"Bri, where are we?" she asked, nervously looking around.

"I don't know, but it looks oddly familiar." They swam to the waters edge and climbed up onto the stone floor. They wrung out their hair and attempted to wring out their clothes. Brianna was wearing a pink halter top with a pair of baggy jeans. Talia was wearing a black tank top with the words 'Devils Angel' and a pair of bellbottoms. They stood up and looked around the candle lit cave. There were posters and props everywhere of old operas and in the middle of the room there was a gigantic organ.

"Brianna, you don't suppose we are…" she said, taking in her surroundings.

"Below the Opera Populair?" she said finishing her sentence. "I think we are."

"Then doesn't that mean you-know-who lives here?" Tal asked.

"Yes, it does." They just stared at each other in complete silence with smiles playing across their faces.

"Oh. My. God. We are in the Phantoms lair. WE are in Eriks home!" Tal squealed.

"I know!" Brianna squealed right back. Just then, they heard movement coming from the lakes edge. They turned around and saw a tall dark figure staring at them with an angry look on its face. The figure started moving towards them, and also into the light. The sisters visibly saw the white porcelain mask and immediately knew their theory was correct. Erik now stood about four feet in front of them with angry golden eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Erik boomed, his voice filling the whole lair.

"Well, you see…um…" Talia tried to say but was to busy taking in his appearance to go any farther. Erik came up to them and spoke, but this time with a little hint of astonishment in his voice.

"How did you get past my traps? No matter, you won't be able to tell anyone anyhow." Bri started to back away slowly, knowing what Erik was capable of. Talia, on the other hand, took a step forward, finally out of her daze.

"Uh, you see, Erik, we have no clue as to how we got here. The story is that my sister, Brianna, and I were in the woods listening to music. It started to get dark so we started to pack up. I tripped on something and knocked us both into a lake in the woods. When we came up for air, we ended up in your lake, and here we are now. By the way, could you tell me what the date is?"

"It's October twentieth, eighteen seventy," Erik said, bewildered by the girls story.

"WHAT? Bri, did you here that? We went back, like, a gazillion years!" Talia shouted.

"Tal, you are over exaggerating. It is more like two hundred years. Holy crap, we went back two hundred years!" Brianna shouted back.

"May I ask what you ladies are talking about?" a very confused Erik asked.

"We live in the year two thousand five," Brianna said casually.

"That is impossible. Prove it," Erik said.

"Fine. Talia, where did you put the bag with the laptop in it?"

"Um, I put it over there, at the lakes edge. Oh no, I hope nothing happened to it from the water!" They both ran over to the bag and tore it open, causing its contents to fall out. Erik walked over to the two girls and looked at what had spilled out of their bag. He was shocked at what he saw.

The girls quickly tried to turn the laptop on. They waited a moment for it to start up. "Come on, come on," Talia chanted. The laptop turned on and fully loaded up. "It lives!" she screeched and added a maniacal laugh.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?" said Bri.

"I know. It was just the way I was made," Talia said with a cheerful smile. They looked around for Erik and found him looking at their Phantom of the Opera collection. The two just looked at each other and nodded.

"Uh, Erik, you're are probably wondering what those things are. Well, they are stories about you. Would you like to see the movie about your story?" Talia asked.

"What's a movie?" Erik asked, not looking up from the items.

"Well, it is a bunch of photographs taken right after the other and move when place on a screen. Is that right?" Brianna said looking at Tal who just shrugged her shoulders. "Come and sit next to us, Erik. We will just _show_ you what a movie is." Erik walked over to the two girls and sat down next to them and watched the thing called a movie. He jumped when the screen started to move and make sound, but then got highly interested. By the end of the movie, Tal and Bri were crying and Erik looked as if his eyes were about to bulge out of his head.

It will get funnier, I promise. This is just a start off. Much more chaos will happen. As you can tell, this happens when the Christine story is just about to take place. Hmmm…what will the sisters do to? Find out by reviewing and telling me what you think. I hope you like it! (Please give me a chance. I beg you!)


	2. The Authoress

I am so glad you enjoyed this story. Here are the replies:

**PhantomLover05:** Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to update this story as much as I can. I have three stories going at the same time so it will be hard to update everyday.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse:** Your review sounded as if someone attempted to break into your house. LOL! Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it.

Okay, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter Two: The Authoress**

By the end of the movie, Tal and Bri were crying and Erik looked as if his eyes were about to bulge out of his head.

"Christine leaves me for that…that…" Erik trailed trying to think of a word to call Raoul.

"That fop?" Talia finished for Erik.

"Exactly!" Erik shouted.

"Erik, do you even know what the meaning of the word fop is?" Tal asked.

"Of course I do…not."

"That's what I thought."

"I bet it means something really terrible, though."

"That much is correct."

"Then I don't need to know the meaning."

"Whatever you say, Erik. I mean, it's not that bad. Christine did have the hotts for Raoul before she met you, but she didn't have to leave you hanging like that. That was so low of her," Tal exclaimed.

"I totally agree," Bri said.

"I have no idea what you ladies are talking about, but it is time for you to take your leave. Pack your belongings and get out of my house," Erik said, getting annoyed by the girls' conversation.

"But Erik, we have no where else to go," Tal stated matter of factly.

"That is none of my concern."

"Erik-" Bri attempted to say.

"I SAID GO!" Erik shouted at the girls. They packed up and quickly made their way towards the boat. They were about to enter the gondola when a floating white orb rounded the corner and headed towards them. Brianna yelped and stood behind Talia. The orb floated right up to them and leveled down to their faces.

"_You two are not going anywhere,_" the orb said.

"Talia, I think the floating sparkly thingy is talking to us," Bri exclaimed.

"Why thank you for pointing that out to me, Mrs. Obvious," Tal said with dripping sarcasm. The orb floated to Erik now.

"_You will keep them here with you, Erik._"

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Erik asked, angrily.

"_I am the Authoress and I control ever character in this story._"

"Right. Like I'm suppose to believe that." (The Authoress types some words into her keyboard.) Erik started to run towards the lake with a horrified expression on his face. The girls backed away from the lake and watched in amazement as Erik leapt into the air and froze in midair over the lake. The orb floated over to Erik.

"_Do you believe me now?_" the orb asked sweetly.

"Yes, yes. Now just get me down from here."

"As you wish." (Authoress types more words on her keyboard.) Erik unfroze and fell into the icy water.

"Wow," Bri said. "Hey, Authoress, do you think you could give us some dry clothes?"

"_I will send something to you in a little while. Good luck with Erik, you are going to need it. Ta ta!_" The orb then shrunk until it completely disappeared from sight as a rather enraged and drenched Erik came out of the water and walked towards the girls. They started to back away slowly.

"I don't care what she says, you two are leaving, _now_!" Erik said, trapping them in a corner. Suddenly there came a big crash of thunder from within the lair. Erik looked around nervously, afraid that the Authoress was going to make him do another horrid thing. "On second thought, you may stay here as long as you wish," he said, hating every word he said.

"Oh goodie!" Brianna squealed.

"Erik, I can see you really don't want us here, so we will just stay out of your way if you let us stay here until we can find a way back to our time. Is it a deal?" Talia asked.

"That sounds like a great plan. If you ladies would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your room." Erik grabbed their bag and motioned them to follow him. They went down a dark corridor with a few doors until they came upon the last door. He unlocked the door and walked in. He set the bag down in a corner and lit a few candles showing that the room was rather dusty.

"This will be your room from now on. I must admit it does need some cleaning but I'm sure you two can handle it without my help. I hope you enjoy your night, Mademoiselles." Erik went to the door and took one last glance at his new companions.

"Goodnight, Erik," Tal and Bri said at the same time.

"Goodnight," Erik said, shutting the door. In the hallway came another crash of thunder and a surprised yelped from Erik.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Erik shouted from the other side of the door.

"_I know. I just felt like doing that,_" said the Authoresses voice. Talia and Brianna started cracking up.

"I think I like this Authoress person," Bri said.

"Yeah, she is really cool."

"_Thank you._"

"Your welcome," Tal and Bri said in unison.

"_I must be going. Oh, and a gift will arrive for you in a minute._ _Goodbye girls._"

"See ya," they responded.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" Tal asked, rubbing her arms.

"It is cold in here. Let's find some new clothing."

_I think I can help you with that._

Brianna and Talia looked all around the room for the mysterious voice. "Where are you?" asked Tal, not finding the owner.

_I'm over here, in the corner of the room_. They looked at a corner of the room and saw their bag.

"Hey Bri, is the bag talking to us?"

"I think it is, Tal."

_**It** has a name. I am the RAAW bag._

"Raw?" they asked in unison.

_Not raw, RAAW. It stands for Request at a Whim._

"That is a cheesy name," Bri said walking over to the bag and poking it.

_Hey, don't do that. Trust me, I know. I'm not the one who came up with it._

"_Deal with it!_" the Authoresses voice said. The RAAW Bag started to shake at the Authoresses voice.

_Yes, ma'am._

"Okay, so what exactly is it that you do?"

_I give you items that you need. Just ask me for them and they will appear inside of me._

"Alright, let's give it a try. Could you give us a pair of dry clothes please?" Tal asked. There came a rustle from inside the bag.

_Okay girls, come and get your things._

Tal went over and opened the bag and pulled out its contents. The first outfit was a pair of pajama pants with stars and moons on it with a black tee shirt. The second was a pair of plaid green and blue pants and another black tee shirt with the Phantoms mask and rose printed on it. Bri got the first outfit and Tal got the second.

"Thank you, RAAW."

_No problem._ The girls got changed and looked around the room. There was a dresser, a desk, a king sized bed, and two bed stands on each side of the bed. A lot of the things looked unused and dusty.

"Uh, Tal, I think we should clean up a bit."

"Ya think?" she said sarcastically. "Okay, uh, bag, do you think you could manage some rags and cleaning sprays.

_Why of course._ There came another rustle from inside the bag and inside were two rags, a roll of paper towel, a bottle of 409, and a bottle of Lysol. The girls took the items and started to neaten up their new room. It was about two hours later when they were completely satisfied with their handy work.

"I don't know about you Bri, but I'm beached. I'm going to sleep. You coming?"

"Yeah, the events from today totally wiped me out." They went to the bed and snuggled underneath the red velvet covers.

"Goodnight, Tal."

"Goodnight, Bri."

"Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, RAAW," they said in unison.

"Goodnight, Erik!" Talia shouted, even though she knew that he couldn't hear her. All three soon drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Like? Hate? Let me know. I'll continue if you want me to. For now, review and tell me what you think. I have a great idea for this story and will update as soon as I can!


	3. Internet and Upcoming Holiday

Alright, here is the next chapie, but first, here are some replies:

**PhantomLover05:** Yes, I must admit I did get the bag idea from two different stories. **(Sorry to those people! I just thought that the bag idea was really good and I had no other idea to get normal time things to them. I know how much you hate that but it has happened to me and I'm really really sorry!)** I'm glad to know you like it and apologize for the coping idea. This will truly turn out a good story, I promise no more copying. Thank you for reviewing.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse:** God, that is totally scary. You were high off of marshmallows? That's just funny! I'm happy you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well. Thanks for reviewing.

**phantomlover22: **Thank you for reviewing and glad you like it.

Okay, I sincerely apologize for the bag thing, it seriously killed me to do that but it had to be done. I hope you writers can forgive me! (hides in corner) Here is the next chapter. There will be internet and an upcoming holiday! Here goes nothing! (I found out that the stars I have been using to separate things haven't been working-odd- so I'll just go with "XxX")

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Three: Internet and Upcoming Holiday**

**(One week later)**

"Talia! Stop leaving your clothes around the lair. Come and pick them up right this instant!" Erik shouted from the main room, looking at the mass of clothes occupying the room.

"Sheesh, you could ask nicely you know," Tal said, coming out of the kitchen.

"For the last three days I've put up with the mess and asked you politely countless times to pick it up and did you? No! I'm going to attend to a few errands that I must do today and by the time I get back, I want this place picked up!"

"Yes mommy," Tal mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Erik asked.

"What was what?" she asked, playing dumb. Erik gave a heavy sigh.

"Never mind. Just clean up. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Is there anything you and your sister need?"

"Um…I can't think of anything right now…Oooo, could you get me a sewing kit."

"Alright, is there anything that Brianna wants?"

"I don't know, let me check." Tal turned her head towards the way to their bedroom and shouted at the top of her lungs. "Bri, do you need anything at the store?"

"Yes! Three pounds of candy! I'll pay for it!" she shouted back.

"Candy? Why in the world would she want that?" Erik asked, confused.

"Um, no reason," Tal said, smiling to herself. Erik just gave a suspicious glare then made his way across the lake in the gondola. Talia ran back to her room and barged through the door.

"Can you believe it? It is going to be Halloween in three days!" Tal squealed in delight.

"And we still don't have any costumes! Tal, what are going to do?"

"Well, I just asked Erik to pick up a sewing kit for me…" she trailed of in thought.

"You don't even know how to sew."

"I know, but I could try, or we could just find a costume room and use what contents it has."

"I like that idea way better than you trying to make our costumes." Talia sat down on the floor, fiddling with her hair while Brianna took out the laptop and listened to the 'Green Day' CD the RAAW Bag gave to her. They stayed like that for about an hour until Tal walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bri.

"I am extremely board," she whined.

"Me too. Hey, I have an idea. Let's go on AIM!" Bri said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, wait till everyone hears where we are." Brianna opened up their instant messenger and signed on to her screen name, Outrageous9669. Her buddy list popped up showing a list of people who were already on. Right when she got on, her cousin, Chelsea, IMed her.

Angel of Muzik12: Hey baby doll, where've you been? I've been worried sick. Everyone thinks you and Tal have been kidnapped or something.

Outrageous9669: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Angel of Muzik12: Try me.

Outrageous9669: Okay, we were at our 'spot' when Tal knocked us into the lake. We were under water for a few seconds and when we came up, we weren't at our spot but instead inside the Phantom of the Operas lair. We've been here ever since. Oh yeah, Tal says hi.

Angel of Muzik12: Hey Tal. You are just joking around right?

Outrageous9669: Would I joke around when it came to Phantom?

Angel of Muzik12: In that case…OMG you are so lucky. So, is he hott? How does his lair look? Did he try to kill you yet? How long are you guys staying?

Outrageous9669: Whoa, chill out with the twenty one questions. #1, He is way hotter in real life. #2, It is absolutely awesome, just like in the movie but bigger. #3, No, he never even attempted to kill us. #4, Until we can find a way out, even though we never want to leave.

Angel of Muzik12: That is completely awesome and don't worry, this is our secret. Well, gotta scram. Ttyl!

Outrageous9669: Thanks. See ya 'round.

Just then, UnforgettableTruth signed on.

Outrageous9669: OMG Nick, guess what.

UnforgettableTruth: What?

Outrageous9669: We are in the Phantom lair!

UnforgettableTruth: Riiight, and I am in the opera house right above your heads.

Outrageous9669: Really?

UnforgettableTruth: No.

Outrageous9669: Oh, well we _are_ here. Would I lie about something like this?

UnforgettableTruth: No…I believe you. So, what year is it there?

Outrageous9669: Um, Erik said eighteen seventy.

UnforgettableTruth: Hey, isn't that when the story started. You know, his obsession over Christine, terrible things happen, the Fop comes and ruins everything?

Outrageous9669: Holy crap, you are absolutely right. Okay, thanks for the info but we have to go. Erik is due back anytime now. We'll talk to ya later.

UnforgettableTruth: Alright, have fun.

They signed off and put away their laptop. They started to discuss what they were going to be for Halloween just as Erik knocked on the door.

"Talia, here is your sewing kit you requested," he said, opening the door and walking in. He handed it to Tal who put it in one of the desk drawers. Erik then held out a large bag filled with assortments of delicious looking sweets. "And here is your candy, Brianna." Bri lunged at him, grabbed the bag, and huddled in the corner of the room mumbling 'my precious' repeatedly and laughing like a maniac. "Do I even want to know?" Erik asked, backing away from her.

"I don't think so. Um, so, yeah. Thank you for the things and here is the money for it," Tal said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a couple of francs.

"No need, you keep them until you absolutely need them," he said walking out the door.

"Hey Tal, did you ever pick up your mess of clothes in the other room," Bri asked, finally taking a break from her candy obsession.

"Uh…" Tal said, realizing that she never even lifted a finger.

"TALIA!" an enraged Erik shouted from down the hall.

"Eeek!" Talia hurriedly scurried underneath the bed to hide from the Phantoms' wraith.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay, here is the third chapter. I hope you liked it. I am also going to be needing ideas for Halloween costumes. If you have any, mention them in your review. Thanks for reading this story my lovely phans!

Talia: Suck up!

Me: Shut up, Tal.

Talia: Make me! (sticks tongue out)

Me: As you wish! (starts chasing Talia around the room.)

Alright, while I chase Tal, please review this chapter. By the way, in real life, I do really call Brianna Baby Doll which has been her nickname since she was two. Nick is real, Tal is real, Bri is real, and mostly everyone else except for Phantom characters are real. Okay, I'll shut up now. See ya next time!


	4. Candy and a Costume Hunt

Last night, I had a dream that I helped Christine save Raoul from drowning while Erik was trying to drown us as well. I ended up saving them both and succeeded in getting trapped. Erik looked at me and smirked, then walked away from me, leaving me to fend for myself. I eventually got out though. Weird isn't it. Okay, enough with my mindless ramblings and on with the next chapter, but not without replies first.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse:** I get hyper off of anything with sugar in it. It is fun being hyper. Um…I don't think they had Halloween back then. Erik will have quite a shock. Thanks for reviewing and here is the next chapter.

**phantomlover22:** I love humor stories and I try to keep them funny as much as I can. The way Brianna acts in this chapter is all true! She is kind of scary when this happens to her. Anyways, thanks for reviewing my story.

**PhantomLover05:** Thanks for reviewing. I try to keep them in character as much as I can which is very humorous.

**mrs. malfoy:** Thanks for reviewing. Glad to hear you like it.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Four: Candy and a Costume Hunt**

Tal walked into her bedroom and found Brianna eating candy on their bed.

"Brianna, get off the bed with that, you're gonna get it all sticky." Grumbling to herself, Brianna stood off the bed.

"Bri, do you know where Erik is? I need to find out where the costume room is."

"No, I don't, but if I see him, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Alright, thanks." Brianna left the room leaving Talia to clean up her mess of wrappers.

"Erik? Erik! ERIK! Where are you!" Tal called from their bedroom once she was done.

"I'm in here! Get me out!" came Eriks muffled voice. Tal noticed that the voice was coming from the closet. She went over and unlocked the door. Erik came spilling out onto the floor.

"Erik! What were you doing in out closet?"

"Your sister locked me up in there!"

"Was she on a sugar high?"

"I don't know! If jumping on the bed, saying random things, and laughing maniacally are the symptoms of your so called sugar high, then yes!"

"Yup, she was on a sugar high. So sorry that she locked you up in the closet. Hey, it's not like she locked you up in a trunk for a day like she did to me. It wasn't until night time did anyone think to go look in the attic for me."

"Okay, now what was it that you were going to ask me?"

"Um…Oh yeah, could tell me where the costume room in the Opera House is?"

"No, because you are not going up there," he said matter of factly.

"Please, Erik. We need two costumes by tomorrow!"

"What for?" he asked confused.

"Um, well, it's a surprise."

"Well, then my answer is…no," he said with a smile and left the room.

"Fine, be that way! You're so…so…mean!" she said childishly. She heard a chuckle from behind the door and grunted in frustration.

"Now what am I to do?" she asked herself.

"How about drown your misery in candy?" Brianna said, walking into the room.

"That may be the best thing I've heard all day!" Tal squealed in delight. They ate candy for at least an hour until the once three pound bag was empty. Tal started running around in circles screaming wildly while Brianna took her place jumping and laughing maniacally on the bed again. Two minutes later, an annoyed Erik burst through the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he shouted at the girls. They stopped what they were doing and stared blankly at him. After a moment they looked at each other and smiles appeared on their faces. They turned towards Erik again, who had a worried expression on, and walked slowly to him. Suddenly, they lunged at him, but Erik was to quick and dodged their attack, causing them to hit the floor. He started to laugh which got them angry.

"Get the Opera Ghost!" Tal shouted at the top of her lungs and they started to charge towards Erik. Eriks' laughter broke in an instant and he started running towards the main room. The girls followed quickly after him. When they got to the main room, Erik was no where to be seen.

"Bri, you take the kitchen and I'll go check down the hallway again. He couldn't have gotten far," she said, turning towards the hallway they just came down. "I'll get you my pretty!" she yelled.

"And your little dog too!" Brianna added, heading towards the kitchen.

Talia crept through the hallways as silent as she could be. She was halfway down when she saw one of the doors open then close. She ran to it and opened it slowly. It was very dark inside, but she could hear movement from within the room. She walked in, closing the door behind her so as to know if whoever it was tried to escape. She walked along the walls, listening for any kind of sign that someone was near by. She searched the whole room and gave up, thinking it was just another of Eriks' tricks. She felt for the door and found the doorknob. She was just about to open it when two strong arms grabbed her from behind. One was placed over her mouth and the other around her waist making it impossible to move her arms and upper half of her body.

"I got you, my pretty!" the person whispered into her ear. She tried to say something but the hand was still over her mouth. Both hands were instantly removed when she licked the hand over her mouth.

"That is disgusting!" the voiced said.

"Erik! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!"

"I don't have to try to do that," he said smugly.

"Ugh, I can't stand you and your attitude."

"I take it you're still mad at me for the costume thing?"

"Nothing gets by you, now does it?" she said sarcastically.

"Nope, not a thing."

"Erik, I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"If I were you I'd…Oh my geez! I just had a super idea for a costume! See ya, Erik!" Talia ran out of the room and back to her room. "Brianna! Come to our room NOW!" she shouted down the hallway.

"God Tal, there is no need to yell. I'm right behind you!" Tal turned around and saw Brianna cleaning up their candy mess.

"Oh my God, I just had the greatest idea for a costume! RAAW get over here, we need you!"

_Calm down, Tal. Plus, there is no way I can move, I have no feet!_ Tal walked over to the bag, picked it up, and threw it onto the bed.

_Ow! That hurt! Could be a little gentler next time?_

"When she has an idea, there is nothing stopping her," Brianna whispered to the bag.

"Quiet! So, here is my idea…" She whispered to Bri and the bag her idea for costumes.

"Wow! That is an absolute fantastic idea, Tal! I would have never thought of it!" Bri squealed.

_I'll have them ready by tomorrow._

"Great, now to plan the attack…" All three sat on the bed planning to…

XxXxXxXxX

Oooo, cliffe. What is their costume going to be? What are they planning to do? Are Erik and the girls actually becoming friends despite their deal? Stay tuned. The next chapter will be up shortly. For now, please review!


	5. Halloween, wait, we're your prisoners?

**mrs. malfoy: **Fluff? So soon? I don't know, something might happen in this chapter that has to deal with fluff but I'm not sure. Thanks for reviewing by the way!

**RBandDJ:** Yay, a newcomer. Thanks for reviewing this story, it is my first attempt on a somewhat modern day phic. Um, were you hyper in your review? Am I really a scary lady? LOL. Anywayz, here is the next chapter!

Okay, here is the next chapie. Not too sure how it will turn out but, here goes nothing!

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Five: Halloween…wait, we're your prisoners?**

"RAAW, are our costumes ready _yet_? It is almost time!" Tal screeched.

_Settle down, I'm almost done. Geez, women are impossible._

"Aren't we?" Bri said with a smile.

_Well, your outfits are completely done. Come and get them._ Tal and Bri ran over to the bag and ripped it open. _Ow! One day your gonna rip my zipper apart._

"We plan on doing that next time," Tal said taking out her and Brianna's costume.

_WHAT!_

"Just kidding." The bag gave a sigh of relief. Talia packed the two costumes into a bag and grabbed some make-up, also shoving it into the bag.

"Bri, go and check if Erik is still at his organ." Brianna grunted and left the room. She came back a moment later with a smile on her face.

"Well, is he composing?"

"Even better, he is asleep."

"Great! We will just sneak out through the Rue Scribe entrance and hurry up to the roof."

"Sounds good. Come on, let's go before he wakes up and we miss out on the fun!" They set off to the Rue Scribe entrance and ended up outside of the Opera House. They hurried to the main entrance and opened the large doors. Lucky for them, no one was around to see. They made their way back stage and found the stairs to the roof. Once up there, they unpacked their costumes and dressed quickly, both ending up in the same thing. They had black gowns with red lacing that flowed down to their knees. In small red lettering, their were the words printed 'Devils Angel' at least over a hundred times all around the bottom half of the dress. Underneath the dress, there were black fishnet stockings with black shoes. Also, they had elbow length black gloves and a pair of black wings with red tips. They each wore a black mask, covering the top half of their faces, with some white glitter and two red feathers sticking out on the top ends.

They examined each other, making sure they looked absolutely perfect. "We look great!" Tal exclaimed. "Now for our finishing touches."

"What would that be? I thought we were only going in this." Bri was confused on what her sister meant by finishing touches.

"These are our finishing touches." Talia brought out two pieces of red lace and two small looking daggers.

"Tal! What are you planning to do with those!"

"Don't worry, they're fake. I painted the dagger part with silver chrome nail polish so it will give the appearance of a real dagger shinning in the light. The handle is just made out of wood with a piece of brown material around it. The whole thing is made out of wood."

"Oh!" Tal handed her a lace sash and one of the daggers while she tied hers on. Once both were done, Tal emptied the rest of the contents that were in the bag. Out dropped two pairs of underwear, some more candy, fake spiders, and a package of fake black and red snow. "Wow, you've been busy, Talia." Tal just grinned and handed her a pair of underwear and some spiders and candy.

"Come, let us go torture the occupants of the Opera House," Tal said with an evil smirk. They went backstage again and headed up to the rafters. Once again, lady luck was with them for the whole cast and managers were in the auditorium rehearsing for the next opera. They waited for the exact moment to appear. The managers paused the rehearsal for a brief criticizing. Tal looked at her sister and smiled.

"Ready?" Bri nodded. "Then let's do this." Tal opened the package of fake snow and both began dumping it from the rafters. The 'snow' floated down gracefully to the stage while everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the falling stuff awed struck. Tal and Bri each grabbed a rope and slid down onto the stage. Everyone snapped out of their daze and immediately become frightened at the sight of the two figures approaching them. The two just stood next to each other, gazing over the crowd of people. On cue, both girls began chanting a song.

"_Trick or treat?_

_Smell my feat,_

_Give me something good to eat._"They took candy from a little pouch that was attached to their sash and threw it at the horrified crowd then continued on with their song.

"_If you don't I don't care._

_I'll pull down your underwear._" They reached behind them and pulled out a pair of underwear and threw it into the clump of ballerina dancers. The dancers shrieked and ran behind and old women, most likely Madame Giry. Then, the two managers started walking towards the girls with anger written all over their faces. In a flash, the girls withdrew their daggers and held them in front of the managers' faces.

"Keep up the fantastic work, Monsieurs," Bri said in a frightening calm voice.

"If you don't, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur," Tal added coldly, before they turned around and clung to the ropes they came down before. They mysteriously began to rise on their own, and just before the girls reached the top, they dug into their pouches again and pulled out the fake spiders, throwing them upon the cast members and managers.

"It's raining spiders!" They all started to scream and run around like maniacs. Once back up in the safety of the rafters, they started to laugh at the hysteria below that they caused.

"This…is…the…best Halloween…EVER!" Tal said through a fit of giggles.

"I know!" Bri laughed. Once they calmed down, they undressed quickly and put everything back into the bag. "We have to go or Erik will surly catch us up here."

"Yeah, I'm afraid to see his bad side. Let's hurry before he wakes up." Bri and Tal left the rafters in a rush, not noticing the figure lurking behind one of the stage curtains observing everything that had just happened.

"You should be afraid," the figure said, leaving his hiding place and heading towards where the girls just went.

Once down in the lair, the girls rushed to their bedroom and hid everything that they just used from sight.

"Omygosh," Bri said, gasping for air, "Did you see Erik on our way to our bedroom 'cause I sure didn't."

"No, I didn't. I wonder where he could be."

"I'm right here," came Eriks' voice. Tal yelped and turned to see Erik in the doorway.

"Erik, could you for once stop giving me a heart attack?" Tal said, clenching at her heart. Eriks' face became angry and he narrowed his eyes. "Erik? Are you feeling alright?" Tal asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling just dandy," he said coldly.

"Oookay, then could you tell me why you look so angry? Did we do something wrong?" Bri asked innocently.

"Did you do something wrong? Did you do some- of course you did something wrong! You disobeyed me! You went above the Opera House when I told you not to!" he said, approaching them.

"You saw?" Tal asked worried.

"Of course I saw! I saw you terrorizing the managers and the cast and watched you act completely childish!" He was now gaining speed. They started to back away.

"Erik, we were only celebrating Halloween. It's a tradition to dress up, terrorize people, and act childish."

"I don't care about your moronic tradition! I said you were not allowed up there! You will not go up there ever again!" Now the girls were cornered by him. Tal noticed his eyes held so much anger and hatred towards them. His outburst angered her and his eyes angered her even more!

"It is not moronic! It is the only thing we have at the moment to remember our time with! And since when did you start telling us what to do? We are not your prisoners or something!"

"And whoever said you weren't?" he said with an evil smirk.

"Wha-? We're your prisoners? How could you! Authoress! AUTHORESS!" Tal shouted at the top of your lungs.

"_Talia, there is nothing I can do! It _is_ his house and he can do whatever he wants. I only told him to keep you guys with him, but anything that happens to you is entirely up to him. I'm sorry!_"

"What? Erik?" Tal asked, on the verge of tears. She thought that they were actually becoming friends, but now this. It just couldn't be true. Erik would never do such a thing, would he? "Are we truly your prisoners?" The tears were threatening to escape at the wrong answer.

"I'm afraid so. I'll deal with you two in the morning. Goodnight, girls." And with that, Erik left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Erik! Please, come back! We're sorry!" Tal said through tears. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered. Tal sunk to the ground and buried her face into her knees, sobbing. Bri came out of her shock and knelt down beside her.

"Tal, it'll be alright. Whatever happens, I'll be right here with you. We _will_ get through this. I'm sure Erik won't keep us forever."

"Of course he won't keep us forever. He will probably kill us before that ever happens. And to think I actually lo-" she didn't finished the sentence for a sob took over her, causing her not to speak.

"Oh, Tal!" Both sat on the ground for several minutes, now crying silent tears, before they stood up and got ready for bed. Both didn't sleep well that night, wondering what tomorrow was going to bring. All while this was happening, Erik stood outside the girls' door, listening to their conversation with rage. Once he heard Tal speak of him killing them, he felt nothing but guilty for ruining their lives and probably their trust.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay, so here is the next chapter. Kinda funny then kinda sad at the same time. I wonder what will happen the next time the girls see Erik. We'll just have to wait and see. Please review! Reviews are nice!


	6. Is Killing the Answer? No!

**RBandDJ:** you were over tired. I've had it before, very fun. It makes you kinda crazy. LOL. Glad you liked the chapter. Here is the update for you.

**NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos: **I really like your story! The witch idea was great. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing my story. I'm sure you'll be getting as many reviews as I get.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse: **Funny review. I think that would take a while though. You wanted to find out what happens next so come on and read the chapter already! LOL.

**mrs. malfoy: **Wow, glad to hear you like it. Well, this chapter actually might have fluff in it! I've got some good ideas that I bet you'll like. Thanks for reviewing!

**phantomlover22: ** Yes, she was gonna say what you think she was gonna say. I said in the beginning of the story that Talia was in love with Erik's character while Brianna was in love with Raouls. Her love for Erik grew stronger within the past week and a half. I know it's confusing but you will just have to wait and see for yourself.

Okay, that's the last of them. The last chapter was pretty sad. This one will start off with Erik going to…well, I wouldn't want to give it away so just go and read for yourselves.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Six: Is Killing The Answer? No!**

Erik didn't unlock the girls' door. In fact, he didn't even go and see them for over a week. He knew they were alright because they had their magical bag with them and for the occasional banging on the door and pleas to let them out. At first, he felt bad for locking them up and making them prisoners, but as time went by, he thought it was for the best for him not to make any friends. He soon began ignoring them and went about with his usual activities before they came. One day, he sat down at the organ and was about to compose some new music when he heard the banging start again. He sighed in aggravation. It has been weeks since he played his organ and now it will have to wait again for the lack of concentration.

"Fine, Erik! You do what you want! We give up!" he heard Tal shout from behind their bedroom door. Everything went quiet once again and Erik started to compose his new creation moments after. When he was done, he smiled to himself at the work he just completed. Now it was time to get ready for a visitor.

**(Two days later)**

"Hey, Tal?" Brianna asked wearily.

"Yeah, Bri?" she responded in the same tone of voice.

"Do you think Erik will ever let us go?"

"I don't know, Brianna, I truly don't know." Both girls sighed heavily and stared blankly at random things in the room. They stayed like that for at least an hour until Tal decided to break the silence. "Okay, I'm bored once again. Erik kept us in here for at least ten days and he hasn't even come to see us. Do you think we upset him that much?"

"I don't think so. I think he just hates us and is doing this to just get us out of the way."

"But don't you remember when we chased him around when we had too much candy. He was happy to be with us then. It actually seemed he enjoyed our company."

"True, but you never know with Erik," Bri said leaning against the door. "Hey, do you hear that?" she asked, putting her ear against the door.

"Hear what?" Tal asked confused.

"Listen, someone is singing. It's a girl voice." Tal went over to the door and also put her ear against it.

"It's Christine! Today is the day Erik brought Christine down to the lair!" she said with excitement. "Oh my geez, Erik is singing now! Wow, he has such a beautiful voice," she said in awe.

"Hello, Tal, do you forget he is the one who locked us up in here?" Bri practically shouted flinging her arms about.

"I know that, but, I can still love him, right?"

"Wrong! Tal don't you see what he's done. We're freaking prisoners of his and you still _love_ him!" Brianna grabbed hold of Talia's shoulders and shook her violently.

"Okay, number one, never do that again," Tal said, taking her sisters hands off of her. "Number two, yes, we are his prisoners, but I still think he has some kindness. And number three, he let us stay, didn't he? It's not like he's going to kill us."

"Yet! I bet he'll do it one night when we're sleeping!"

"Brianna, what has gotten into you. I thought we liked Erik. I thought we would be friends with him no matter what happened. Didn't we say that when we were at our spot a few years ago. How we wished we could meet him and if we did we would be nothing but friendly?"

"Your right. I have no idea what came over me. Hey, the singing stopped. Christine must have passed out by now."

"Probably. Do you want to do something?"

"Sure, how 'bout we watch a movie?"

"Alright, um…Moulin Rouge okay with you?"

"Fine with me!" Both girls sat down on their bed and watched their movie. Two hours went by when they heard someone shouting. They stopped their movie and ran to the door and listened. The shouting voice belonged to Erik.

"Christine, why did you go and pull off his mask?" Tal whined. "Come on Bri, let's get ready for bed. I'm tired." They grabbed their pajamas and changed for bed. Tal was wearing a white tank top with blue green pajama pants and Bri was wearing a black tank top with red pajama pants. They hopped into bed once they were done and immediately fell asleep.

**(Meanwhile)**

Erik took Christine back up to the Opera House. He was still enraged about her removing his mask. He couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing. He walked to his room and on his way he heard a door shut from inside the girls' room. He was in such a bad mood he was ready to take it out on anyone. He took a key out of his pocket and placed it into the door of their room. There was a small 'click' and he opened the door. He walked inside the room and over to the bed, his hand revealing a small dagger. Talia was sleeping with one leg under the sheets and the other above, her face turned towards him. Brianna was no where in sight so he thought she was in the bathroom. He took a hand and grasped one of Talia's shoulders and raised the dagger above her sleeping form. Her skin was so soft and warm underneath his hands. She had a tired look upon her face with tear streaks trailing down her pale cheeks. He was about to bring the dagger down upon her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill her. His rage was taking over him once again. Talia and Brianna did nothing to deserve to die. He went to move his hand off her shoulder when something was caught around it. It was a silver chain. He grasped the chain and raised it, noticing there was a small heart-shaped locket on it. He placed the dagger on the bed and opened the locket. Inside there was a picture of Talia on one side and on the other a picture of himself. He stared at it confused, then closed it when he heard a door behind him open. He grabbed the dagger off of the bed but before he could turn around, a bar of soap met with the back side of his head.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Brianna screamed. At the sound of her sisters' voice, Talia's eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was Erik rubbing the back of his head with a dagger raised over her head. She gasped and her eyes grew wider. Erik looked down at Talia when he heard her gasp and saw her eyes grow wide. He followed her gaze to his dagger and he quickly hid behind his back. She backed away and fell off the edge of the bed. She shrieked and landed on her back. Erik quickly ran to the other side of the bed and saw Talia sit up. When she saw him she backed into the wall and shield her face with her arms.

"Erik, please don't!" Talia pleaded. She felt hands lower her arms down and saw Erik kneeling in front of her.

"Talia, please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you or your sister."

"But, the dagger…" she trailed off. Erik gave a deep sigh.

"I was in a rage about something that had nothing to do with you, yet I was about to take it out on you guys. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. It was a mistake that the dagger was over you when you woke up. Brianna came out of the bathroom and I thought it was someone else so I grabbed the dagger but was hit in the back of the head with a bar of soap before I could turn to see who it was. I didn't intend on…killing you then."

"Then? You _were_ going to kill me before I woke up?" she asked fearful.

"Yes, but I couldn't bring myself to. You've been nothing but friendly to me and all I've done was take your free will away and lock you in a room. Honestly, I really would enjoy becoming friends with you two."

"You would?" Bri asked surprised. He turned towards her and nodded. He felt arms wrap around his waist and looked down to see Talia hugging him.

"We forgive you, Erik," Tal said, letting go and smiling at him. He returned the smile and stood up offering a hand to Tal. She took it without hesitation and when she let go he made his way for the door.

"Uh, Erik?" Tal asked.

"Yes?" he said turning to look at them.

"When will you come and see us again? Please don't leave us in here for another week alone." He turned away from them for a second, then faced Tal, looking her in the eye.

"You two are no longer my prisoners. You may go when you wish," he said hesitantly.

"Oh Erik! Really, you're letting us go?" Bri asked excited. He only nodded and said,

"I bring you to the surface when you are ready to leave."

"But, we have no where else to go! We never even been to Paris in our own time, how will we find our way around! We could get lost, starve, or worse, we could d-"

"Enough, Brianna! If Erik wants us to leave, then we will leave," Tal said sternly, but with a hint of sadness in her voice. "We will be ready in a few minutes, Erik."

"Talia, I never said I _wanted_ you to leave. I just thought after what had happened you would want to leave here as soon as you could."

"No! We want to stay here with you. We wouldn't leave you for something as little as that. You were going to kill us, so what? It's not like it doesn't happen to us everyday." Erik raised his visible eyebrow in amusement.

"Tal, it doesn't happen to us everyday. This was the first time it happened to us unless you count that time with Buster…"

"Brianna, shut up! So Erik, will you allow us to stay here out of _your_ own free will and not by what the Authoress says?"

"Hmmm…my free will. In that case my answer is…" he said with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Erik!" Tal shouted, throwing her hands into the air.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Of course you may stay with me. You can stay as long as you want."

"Yay!" Both girls squealed in unison and ran to him embracing him tightly.

"Uh, girls…can't breath," Erik managed to say.

"Oops, sorry!" Bri said letting go. Tal held on for a moment longer, then let go when she heard her sister clear her throat. She shot her an evil glare for interrupting her closeness to Erik but soon just shrugged it off.

"Okay, I'm tired again. Thank you, Erik and goodnight. We will see you tomorrow!" Bri said pushing a bewildered Erik out the door.

"Alright, goodnight." Bri shut the door and literally jumped into bed.

"Goodnight, Erik!" Tal shouted while her sister held her down from running to the door and hugging him again.

"Goodnight, Tal" she heard Erik say through the door. The sisters laid down peacefully and was about to drift to sleep when Tal sat straight up.

"Wait, Erik was actually going to kill me!"

XxXxXxXxX

Okay, there is the next chapter. I guess it had some fluff. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! I love reviews! I love to reply to reviews also!


	7. One of Those Days

**FUN INFORMATION: **Yesterday I was watching my Phantom DVD when I noticed that you could watch it in French and also have French subtitles. I watched the French language and does Christine have a beautiful voice. It is better than Emmy Rossum's voice if you ask me. Well, I wrote down the French versions of the songs in a notebook and learned them. (I'm a fast learner.) I memorized half of the Phantom of the Opera song. If you haven't already, check it out. If you want the French lyrics, say so in a review and I'll e-mail them to you.

Okay, here are the replies:

**des ires:** I don't know but I hope she does. I read another story that had the same title of her bag and I was shocked. I would never steal a title! I've read other stories with the same kind of bag so I was like, hey why not. **(Sorry Misty Breyer)** Could you tell me why Erik is off cuz I would like to fix the problem? Thanks for reviewing though.

**NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos:** Yeah, I have to admit it was kinda creepy but it just seemed like a good idea. Idk, but I'm glad that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Black-Kitsune77:** Thanks. I liked your story a lot too. It is really good.

**PhantomLover05:** I love saying thanks to all my reviewers, but it when someone puts something so little as 'I liked it' (not meaning you) I hate to leave them out of my replies so I just say thanks, even though it is just something little. So I say thank you very much for reviewing my story.

**PersonageoftheUnderverse:** Don't us all. LOL! Yeah, I tried many things too but nothing seems to work. I will figure it out someday! Mwahahaha! Okay, I'm way overtired right now. It is like, three in the morning. Thanks for reviewing my story!

**Nixieharpist:** I have a few ideas for Christine. Thanks for reviewing!

Alright, on with the next chapter!

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Seven: One Of Those Days**

Erik rowed up to the lakes shore in the gondola in a terribly bad mood. He had just gotten back from above the Opera House seeing what the managers had to say about his demands.

"Those fools!" he hissed heading towards his desk. "Those idiots of managers. Do they not understand how to follow simple instructions? Why doesn't anyone listen these days? They always need a push start!" Just then, Talia walked into the main room.

"Hey Erik, could you please quiet down? I'm trying to read," she said, but obviously not heard for he was still talking to himself.

"How dare they!" he shouted.

"Erik quiet down, I'm trying to read!" Tal screamed. Erik turned to face her with an enraged expression. Talia immediately regretted shouting for she knew what was coming next. It was one of those days when you didn't want to bother Erik. He started walking towards her with clenched fists. She shrieked and ran to her room with Erik right behind her. She threw the door open to her room and saw Bri look up from her book on the bed.

"Brianna, hide! Erik has his temper again and he is right behind me!" Tal shouted heading into their bathroom and locked the door while Brianna dove underneath their bed. They hid just in time for Erik came bursting threw their door right after Brianna pulled her leg under. Luckily, he hadn't seen her, but Tal was a different story. He had heard the door shut. He went over and started banging on the door.

"Talia, open this door!" he shouted.

"No!" came Tal's muffled voice.

"Open this door _now_!"

"Not until you go away!" She heard Erik give a heavy sigh from behind the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tal. Please come out." Erik heard shuffling from the other side of the door and a few moments later the door opened.

"You promise?" Tal said nervously.

"I promise. You still don't trust me?" he asked in a hurtful way. "You have been with me for almost a month now."

"I know. I do trust you, it's just the fact that you were going to kill me while I was asleep that made me worry."

"I told you I sorry about that."

"All's forgiven. I now know never to yell at you when you're in one of your moods," she laughed. She looked over to the bed and remembered Brianna. "Hey Bri, you can come out now." She didn't come out. "Bri?" Tal walked over to the bed and knelt down. She lifted up the sheets and looked under to find Brianna with a flashlight in hand and her nose in a book. "Oh brother! Brianna come out from under there!"

"I don't want to! I'm now comfortable!"

"Ugh, you act like such a child sometimes!" she said standing up.

"That's 'cause I am a child! I'm sixteen!" came Brianna's muffled yell.

"She's sixteen?" Erik asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. We never told you our ages. Yeah, she's sixteen."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, turning eighteen on December fourteenth."

"Really? You do know that it will be December fourteenth in two days."

"You're joking, right?"

"No…"

"Oh my geez! I'm gonna be eighteen in four days! I can't believe it came so soon! How long have we been here?" she asked ecstatic.

"I believe you've been here for a little over a month."

"Oh no," she said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked concerned.

"No wonder why everyone thinks we're dead. Erik, what am I going to do? My dad must be worried sick!"

"What about your mother? Won't she be worried?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be with her in Tennessee a month ago."

"I'm sure you'll find a way back soon. If you would excuse me, I…I have to go take care of some things."

"Of course, see ya later, Erik." Erik walked out of the girls room, leaving Tal to pry Brianna from underneath their bed.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm bored," Brianna exclaimed, finishing her book.

"You should be. You just read a book for two hours straight. No matter, I'm bored as well."

"Hey! I have an idea! RAAW, could you give us a radio by chance?"

_Sure thing girls. One second and…there. One radio with batteries included._

"Thanks!" both said in unison. They turned on the radio and found one of their favorite songs on.

_Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F _

_Its who I am, its what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you _

_I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D _

_I need some help, some inspiration, but its not coming easily._

_Tryin to find the magic, _

_Tryin to write a classic, _

_Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know? _

_Wastebin full of paper, _

_clever rhymes- see ya later. _Both girls started singing in with the chorus and Brianna turned the song up full blast.

_These words are my own, from my heart flow, _

_I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, _

_There's no other way to better say _

_I love you, i love you _

_Read some Byron Shelley and Keates, _

_recited it over a hip-hop beat _

_I'm havin trouble sayin what i mean, _

_with dead poets and a drum machine _

_You know i had some studio time booked, _

_but i couldnt find the killer hook, _

_now you're gonna raise the bar right up, _

_nothin i write is ever good enough._ Now Erik burst threw the door and saw the girls jumping up and down on their bed listening to their so called music.

_These words are my own, from my heart flow, _

_I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, _

_There's no other way to better say _

_I love you, i love you _

_I'm gettin off my stage _

_the curtains pull away _

_No hyperboles to hide behind _

_My naked soul exposes _

_woaaaaah _

_These words are my own, from my heart flow, _

_I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, _

_There's no other way to better say _

_I love you, i love you._ Talia jumped off the bed and walked towards Erik singing the last part.

_I love you I love you, thats all i got to say _

_cant think of a better way, and thats all i got to say _

_I love you, is that ok?_ Tal sang, pushing a finger into Eriks' chest.

"You what?" Erik asked bewildered. Brianna turned off the blasting radio so they could hear each other speak.

"No worries, Erik. It's just a song," Tal said walking away.

"Oh…" he said with a sigh. Tal heard it and turned to look at him.

"Don't fret. I'm sure the love of your life will come to you one day," she said with a smile. "I know mine has," she mumbled the last part for only herself to be heard, but apparently someone heard her.

"Who would that be?" Erik asked interested. Talia's face grew red and she looked away.

"I'll tell you some other time. Isn't there an opera going on tonight?" she asked changing the subject. (A/N: I don't know the date of Il Muto so bear with me.)

"I believe you're right. I should start getting ready," he said, walking towards the door.

"I guess you should. I take it you won't be back till later then?" Tal asked.

"Yes, later on tonight."

"Oh, um. Hope you have fun." Brianna looked at Tal and smiled. She knew what Talia was trying to do. She watched Tal put on a saddened face and sulk to the bed. She also watched Eriks' face fill with pity. Yup, he was definitely taking her bait.

"Would you like to go?" Erik asked, giving in.

"Go where?" Bri asked innocently.

"To the opera tonight. Would you like to go?" he asked again.

"Really? Yes, we would love to go!" Tal squealed in delight.

"Alright, you must get dressed then. I will be expecting you in an hour," Erik said leaving the room.

"Thank you, Erik," Tal shouted through the door while giving her sister a high five.

XxXxXxXxX

Okay, there's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up later on today. It's about 12:30 in the morning and I'll be up around…elevenish. I'll start writing when I get up. I already have an idea. Alrighty, until we meet again my dears. Ta Ta!


	8. The Opera

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:** Don't you just hate it when people copy your stories? I read one a few days ago that took my ideas and exact lines from my stories 'Pleading Eyes' and 'Phantom's Dancer'. It was even a person that reviewed my stories. I just want people to know that I did not copy the ideas for this story. Yes, I used a magic bag, but it seems like everyone is doing that. About four other stories I read. These are my own ideas along with my cousins Tal and Bri. They were the inspiration for this story. We practically acted this out so I decided to make it a book. In real life, Talia is obsessed with Erik and says she is in love with him. And Brianna says she is in love with Raoul. How do I know this you ask? Cuz I hear it every single day I baby-sit them. She just doesn't shut up about him. It gets truly annoying after a while. Sorry about the outburst but it just needed to be said. On with the replies:

**XoAnGeL-Of-ThE-NiGhToX:** Okay, that took me a minute to type out correctly. LOL. There will be much more fluff parts to come. Erik won't ever truly hate Christine in my story though. Tal and Erik are…well, you'll just have to continue reading my story to find out. Thanks for reviewing my story. Newcomers are always welcome.

**Heather:** Okay, if this or any other anonymous reviewer is Misty Breyer, I just want you to know: I AM CERTAINLY NOT TRYING TO STEAL YOUR STORY! I love 'Phantom Companions' a lot and would never steal the idea. As for your accusations, the two girls are truly my cousins and I'm only writing this on the story that WE made up together this summer. If you don't like it then don't read it. I am the Authoress and I can make myself appear if I want to in this story. Many others do the same. No matter how childish the last two sentences sounded I am only trying to make a point. I love Phantom of the Opera and I love writing about it. Now don't take that away from me! Okay, done with my second outburst of the day. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**des ires:** I just wanted to be different. Why not let him use a dagger instead of a lasso? Do you remember the fight scene after 'Wandering Child'? Erik used a sword and actually cut Raouls flesh. Is that clean to you? It's not to me. Thank you for that interesting history on the Punjab Lasso. I mean it! Never knew there were actual positions on how to use it. Thanks for enlightening me. Also, thanks for reviewing.

Alright, now that I'm done giving my replies, on with the next chapter for my loyal phans. (Sorry, just taking accusations a little too hard. Bad mood, bad day for the most part.)

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Eight: The Opera **

"Girls are you done _yet_?" came Eriks' annoyed voice from behind the door. He had been waiting impatiently for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, give us one more minute!" Bri shouted.

"I gave you one more minute _five_ minutes ago! What in the world could you be doing to take you this long!"

"Well…girl stuff. You know, hair, make-up, and looking perfect," Bri said, opening the door revealing the two simple dressed girls. Talia was wearing a knee length green skirt that was made out of a soft material that flowed out around her. Her top was a plain white spaghetti strap shirt with lace trimming the edges. Her hair was pulled back into a lose bun with her bangs hanging down aimlessly in front of her face. Brianna was wearing a pair of black caprice (sp?) and a white and black thin striped shirt. Her hair was down and curled outwards a bit at the ends. She had dark eyeliner on and a black choker.

"What in Gods name are you dressed in, Brianna?" Erik said in shock.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I told her she would look too Goth in that outfit but no, she didn't want to listen to me as usual," Tal said, glaring at Bri.

"It's not like anyone will see us," Bri exclaimed.

"Fine, let's just go or we shall be late. The curtain opens in five minutes," Erik said, pushing the girls to the boat.

"Okay, okay, we get the picture," Brianna said entering the gondola and helping Talia in next. Erik was already in and he started rowing the boat once they settled themselves.

XxXxXxXxX

"_If he should suspect her god protect her. Shame, shame, shame!_" the actors and actresses on stage sang. Talia, Brianna, and Erik were going through a secret passage when they heard the opera begin.

"Oh great! Now we are late!" Tal whispered.

"And whose fault would that be?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"Briannas/Talias," Bri and Tal said at the same time. Erik arched an eyebrow in amusement. Both girls just laughed at their childish answers.

"You two go to box five and I shall meet you there. I have some…business to attend to first," Erik said, opening an entry in the wall. The girls nodded and walked through the entry. Once the wall was back in place they stared at each other.

"I bet he is going to go do the switchamaroo with Carlotta's voice thingamabobber," Talia said.

"I bet so too. Nice choice of vocabulary by the way," Brianna stated.

"Wasn't it? It is called 'Talia's Vocabulary of Imaginative Words'."

"Nice title. Okay, it looks as if we are in the hallway to the boxes. Let's go find number five."

"Right." Tal said, trying to remember something about box five, but soon shrugged it off. They walked pass boxes one and three until they came to box number five.

"Well, here it is. Let's go inside. Carlotta is about to sing the notes that sound like a car screeching next," Bri said, opening the door to box five. Talia remembered what she was trying to remember before when she saw Raoul De Changy occupying one of the seats inside the box.

"Oh my gosh!" Bri squealed. "It's him!" Tal shushed Brianna but was too late. Raoul had already turned around and saw the two.

"Are you two lost?" he asked in a sweet tone, a smile on his lips.

"Uh, no. We were just lea-" Tal attempted to say but was instantly quiet when Brianna's shoe met her shin.

"Well, you see, Monsieur Viscount. We were told that our seats were in box five," Brianna explained as sweetly and innocently as she could. Raoul went to say something but didn't get the chance when a loud deep voice filled the auditorium. All three of them jumped, each almost having a heart attack.

"Erik…" Tal said under her breath, remembering to give him the talk of his life about how he was going to kill her someday with his sudden appearances.

"_Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?_" Erik said, making his voice reach every ear of the audience. Everyone just gasped and turned towards the voice. Soon afterwards, the music began again and Carlotta's car screeching voice played throughout the theater. Raoul came out of his dace and faced the two young ladies that had just entered his box.

"I think that you two should stay in here, where it is safe. I wouldn't want you to be in danger."

"Really?" Brianna said, sounding like a little girl again.

"Of course, Mademoiselle…"

"Brianna Gasbarrow. And this here is my sister, Talia Gasbarrow."

"A pleasure to me you, Mademoiselle Brianna, Mademoiselle Talia," he said acknowledging them. "Please, come and sit down." Brianna happily walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to his. Tal didn't move, though. She knew what was to come next.

"Um, if you would excuse me. I must go and…and powder my nose if you don't mind," she said hurriedly using the proper language of the eighteen hundreds.

"But of course, Mademoiselle," Raoul said.

"Be careful Talia," Brianna said with a knowing glance.

"I will." Tal turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind her as Carlotta began to croak just like she had in the movie. She found her way backstage easily and made it up to the rafters just in time to hear the ballet start up. Getting to the rafters was easy, now the only problem was to find Erik. She went about, looking around for any sign of Erik or Joseph Boquet. The music was getting to that familiar part when the Phantom started chasing Boquet around. She frantically started to run, not losing her balance once. She desperately wanted to prevent Erik from killing someone. Finally, she saw Joseph climb onto a platform, out of breath and still running. Erik appeared right behind him, anger written all over his face. Joseph fell and Erik made his way towards him, lasso in hand. Whilst this happened, Talia was desperately trying to find a way to them. She jumped down onto the platform they were on just as Erik slipped the lass around Joseph's neck and started to strangle him. Talia watched in horror as she witnessed the 'real' Phantom of the Opera actually kill an innocent human being.

"Erik, no!" she shouted, finally coming to her senses and remembering why she was there in the first place. She was too late, though. Erik flung Josephs body off the platform and onto the stage. Erik watched in satisfaction as everyone shouted in horror at the scene. He turned and now realized that Talia had been standing behind him the whole time. He watched her, ashamed at what he had done in front of her, as she turned away, graciously climbing down from the rafters and heading towards the roof where Christine and Raoul would be. As she entered the roof, she realized that she was there before them. She went behind a statue and found Brianna already there.

"I take it that you didn't succeed," she whispered.

"Not a chance," Tal answered back dryly. They sat there and waited for Christine and Raoul in silence. They didn't have to wait long for after about a minute, they heard Christine's voice and them barge threw the door.

"_There is no Phantom of the Opera!_" they heard Raoul sing. They listened to Raoul and Christine secretly confess their love towards each other. Tal looked over at her sister and saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh God, Brianna. You knew this would happen! Why are you crying?" Tal whispered.

"Because, now that I'm actually here, I have a chance with him. I can see now that I was too late for he's already singing 'Christine, that's all I ask of you'," she said, mimicking his voice.

"Don't take it seriously. It's just how the story goes." Brianna just sighed and listened to the rest of the song, Tal deep in thought. Hearing a door close brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over at Brianna when they heard Erik's voice. They both peeked out from behind the statue and saw Erik holding the remarkably beautiful rose in his hand and crying.

"Don't you just love the rose?" Tal asked her sister, deeply sighing.

"Tal, get out of your romantic dream world for a moment and focus on what's happening. This is the depressing moment, remember? Erik just lost his only love," Bri whispered harshly.

"Right, I've returned." Suddenly, Erik shot up and climbed up onto a statue, singing out his rage.

"_You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!_" Erik sang. Both girls gave a heavy sigh and walked out from behind the statue.

"I must say, I love it when he is in angry mode, don't you agree?" Tal asked dreamily.

"Yeah, I have to agree. It is hott, but not when he is actually trying to kill us," Bri said ruining Talia's romantic moment.

"Oh Bri, he is still hott when he is trying to kill us." Only then did they see Erik standing in front of them.

"Uh, hey Erik. What's up?" Brianna said, uncertainly.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Erik. The confession of the lovers and all. I still think he is a major Fop! Kill the Fop! Mwahahaha!" Tal said evily.

"Talia, you're scaring me again. And there will be no Raoul killings in this story!" Brianna shouted.

"You always ruin all the fun!" Tal whined.

"Will you two just be quiet? Let's just go back home," Erik said, obviously depressed. The two girls just followed him silently back down to the lair. Erik went straight to his room and locked the door.

"Touchy," Brianna said, opening the door to his room.

"I wouldn't expect him to be all happy. Erik just lost his only love," Tal said.

"I could've sworn I heard that before…" Bri said trailing off into thought.

"That is because you just said it to me a few minutes ago. You truly are a dumb blonde."

"Oh yeah…Hey!" Brianna said, just realizing what Talia just said. They just started cracking up and got ready for bed. Bri fell right to sleep but Tal had a restless sleep, dreaming of her trying to save lives from Erik but was always a second too late.

XxXxXxXxX

Has anyone ever read '_Cold, Cold Heart_' by Kat097? If you haven't, you should. I'm reading it for my second time right now. So there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, a little boring, but I'll make the next one more interesting. I'm going on vacation in two days. Woo hoo! I won't be able to update when I'm gone but I'm taking my laptop so I'll be writing new chapters while I'm gone.


	9. Important Information

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

Okay, it seems that no one wants to give me a chance on this story. I was hoping that people would like it but I guess not as much as I hoped. They keep on comparing my story to 'Phantom Companions' when it's going to turn out nothing like it. Well, if you guys would like to give me a second chance on this story, please review and tell me. If you don't, then also review and tell me. I need six reviews for each. If I get six continue ones first, then I'll continue. If I get six discontinue ones first, then I'll just delete the whole thing. Okay, I'm going on vaca. on Sunday so I'll check it out when I get back. Please try and give this story another chance. It will turn out nothing like Phantom Companions. Alright, that's all I have to say.  Until I return.

Yours authoress,

WanderingChild24

Or

Chelsea


	10. Birthday Surprises

Wow…I mean, wow. I didn't think people liked this story so much. Okay, I've officially decided to keep going with this story. I just have one request. If you don't like the story then just don't read it. I don't need to hear all the bad stuff about my story. This story is just for fun. Okay, so many reviews I'll just say **_THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!_** Okay, on with the next chapter. This will be the last one until either Tuesday or Wednesday. I say okay a lot, don't I?

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Nine: Birthday Surprises**

Erik woke up Brianna carefully, making sure not to wake Tal.

"Brianna," Erik said barley above a whisper. Bri rolled over to face Erik and opened her eyes grudgingly.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Five thirty," Erik responded, handing her clothes to her.

"What? Five thirty! Go back to bed, Erik!" she whispered, rolling over again. She heard Erik give a deep sigh and smiled to herself, knowing she had won. Or did she? There was complete silence for a moment when…

"Eeek!" Brianna squealed. Suddenly, Brianna ended up on the floor.

"What in Gods name was that for?" Brianna shouted. Erik quickly covered her mouth with his hand, but removed it quickly when Bri licked it. He pulled a face and wiped his hand on a towel that was thrown carelessly onto the floor.

"Do you and your sister enjoy the taste of my hand?" he asked with a disgusted face.

"Yep! Now, why are you here?"

"I needed to wake you up for something."

"Did you have to do it by pulling me off of the bed!"

"You wouldn't see reason. Now, we have to go out shopping so get dressed and meet me at the boat." Brianna went to say something, but quickly decided against it when Erik gave her a warning glare. She shooed him out of the room and got dressed. _Why in the world is he making me go shopping at five thirty in the morning?_

"Why this early? Why shopping? He could've just woken Tal and take her with him. She'd be more than happy to, but nooooo. He had to choose me instead. Didn't he understand that I like to sleep in _yet_?" she said, walking out into the main room.

"So Tal wouldn't be up and suspect anything. We have to go buy presents for her. I chose you because you know what she enjoys and also it is her birthday and I wouldn't want her to see her presents until after dinner. And yes, I do know you like to sleep in but from now on I'm going to get you both up earlier. It is bad for your health to sleep _all_ the time," Erik said, answering each of her questions in order. Brianna turned around to face him, surprised and irritated.

"Well, FYI! Normal people like to sleep in until a decent hour. And it is good for your health, Mr. Smarty Pants," she said, following Erik into the boat.

"I'm not like normal people, if you haven't noticed," Erik said coldly.

"Ugh, I didn't mean it like _that_. It's called…ugh…I don't even feel like explaining. It is way too early for me."

Erik and Brianna left the Opera House and went to multiple store searching for the perfect gift. They went into bakeries, dress shops, flower shops, and many others. Brianna bought her sister a beautiful dark blue dress and matching slippers. (Not the fuzzy ones. Like Cinderella's glass slipper.) Erik still hadn't found the right gift yet.

"Erik, it is already eight thirty. We have been out for three hours and you still haven't found Tal a gift yet! That is impossible! We've been in every store!" Brianna said, clearly annoyed.

"I know. I just want to find her the right gift," Erik said, deep in thought.

"She will love anything _you_ give her."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Um…she loves anything that a close friend gives her," she said, trying to cover her slip up.

"Hmhmm. I'll be right back," he said, heading down the street and turning a corner. Brianna gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on a close by bench.

Erik returned a few moments later with a small bag.

"So, did you find something yet?" Brianna asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I did. Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for the past two hours! Let's go, she's probably up by now!" Brianna said grabbing onto his sleeve and dragging him towards the Opera Populair.

XxXxXxXxX

Talia woke up a little after seven thirty. She rolled over to wake her sister but was surprised to see the other side empty. '_What is she doing up so early? No one is able to get her out of bed early,_' Tal thought. She shrugged it off and got out of bed. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark blue bell bottoms and a brown t-shirt. Tal brushed her tangled hair and pulled it back into a low pony tail. After she was done getting ready for the day, she went into the main room in search of Erik and Brianna. When she got there, the room was empty. She checked every other room in the lair. When she didn't see any sign of the two, she went back into the main room.

"Where could they be?" she said out loud.

_Probably out shopping for food. I heard Erik say that we were running low._

Tal shrieked and turned glancing everywhere around the room. Her eyes fell on the RAAW Bag.

"What is it with people trying to give me heart attacks these days?" she said, clutching her heart. "How did you get in here anyways? You said that you weren't able to move."

_I have no idea how I got here. I was in our room one minute and then POOF! I was in here just when you walked in._

"I see. That must've been the Authoresses doing.

_Most likely._

"So, if they went out shopping, what should I do while they're out?"

_Don't ask me._

"Like I would."

_Hey! I actually have good ideas once in a while._

"Once in a while. I rest my case."

_Don't you play the piano?_

"Yeah, why?" she asked suspiciously.

_Why don't you play Eriks organ?_

"Do you think he would let me?" she asked interested in the bag's idea.

_There's only one way to find out. Play some music and I will listen._

"Alright. Could I have my Moulin Rouge, Jekyll and Hyde, and Phantom of the Opera music books?"

_Here you go!_

"Thanks," Tal said, taking the music books and sat down at the organ. She started with Moulin Rouge Opener and went through every song in the book. Then she made her way to Phantom next. She went through the first few songs and stopped after she finished Music of the Night. She let out a sigh of grief and closed the book.

"I wish he felt the same way about me as I feel for him," she said, taking out her Jekyll and Hyde piano book. She looked at the old grandfather clock in the hallway. It read eight thirty.

_Why don't you sing one of the songs? Maybe it will make you feel a little better._

"I don't see why not," she said, opening the book to a song that suited her feelings at that particular moment. She played the introduction and then came the words. Her beautiful alto voice filled the lair with a sweet sound.

_I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?_

The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try.

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me!

So many secrets  
I've longed to share!  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,

To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar!

If someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you  
Found me!

Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Loved me...  
Loved me...  
Loved me!...

She held the last note and letting it reverberate off the walls. The lair went silent a moment after and a single tear rolled down her cheek. There was a noise from behind her and she turned around and saw Brianna and Erik standing at the edge of the lake with their mouths hanging open.

"Did…did you hear me?" she asked nervously.

"That was…wonderful," Erik said, still dazed.

"Talia, I've never heard you sing like that before," Brianna said in shock. Talia's face turned a bright red and she turned back to the organ, gathering her books and standing up.

"I'm sorry Erik, I didn't know if I was allowed to use your organ or not," Tal said.

"It's quite alright. You can play it anytime you want. Why didn't you tell me you could sing and play?"

"Because you never asked," she stated matter of factly.

"Oh, right," Erik said, slightly embarrassed. Brianna came out of her shock and ran towards her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Happy birthday, Tal!" she said excitedly.

"What? Oh yeah, it is my birthday isn't it. I guess I forgot," Tal said, surprised at herself. "Thanks, but, could you let go of me now. I'm having a shortage of breath here."

"Oops, sorry," Bri said letting go of her sister.

"Happy birthday Talia," Erik said walking over and standing in front of the two sisters.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Talia?" Bri said.

"Yeah?"

"I got you a gift! Here, open it!" Brianna said handing the large package to her sister. Talia took the package and began to open it carefully. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful dark blue dress with a matching pair of shoes.

"Oh Brianna, it's beautiful. And you even got it in my favorite color. Thank you so much," she said, giving her sister a hug.

"We also got a cake, but that won't be until after dinner. Why don't we go and terrorize the managers and Carlotta until dinner time?"

"Sounds good to me. Will you going to join us, Erik?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have other plans to attend to today, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We'll be back around dinner. See you then." Both girls got into the boat and rowed away.

Christine just entered her dressing room when Talia and Brianna came stumbling through the mirror. Christine turned around from shutting the door and gave a high shrill shriek at the sigh of two strangers coming through her mirror.

"Quiet, do you want us to get caught," Brianna hissed. Christine immediately shut her mouth.

"Oh my geez, it's Christine!" Tal squealed getting to her feet instantly.

"Apparently you already know who I am, but who, may I ask, are you two?" Christine asked.

"My name is Talia, and this is my younger sister, Brianna."

"Am I hallucinating or did you two just come through my mirror?" she asked puzzled.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we did," Brianna exclaimed.

"You two are aware that that is the way to the Phantom of the Opera's home?"

"Of course. We live with him," Brianna stated happily. Talia smacked her upside the head.

"Brianna, I don't think he wants anyone to know!" Talia hissed through clenched teeth.

"Woops, it slipped. Sorry," Brianna said, rubbing the back of her head. Christine cleared her throat and the two realized that they had forgotten about her presence.

"I take it you two aren't from around here by the way you're dressed?" Christine asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Tal said.

"Do you two have jobs here in Paris?"

"No, we somehow ended up in Eriks' lair and have been there for the last month and a half. Do you remember the 'Devils Angels' from October?" Bri asked.

"Yes, I was there when they paraded on our rehearsal. They truly frightened us."

"Well, that was us."

"That was you two?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, it was Halloween and we needed to do something scary," Tal stated.

"What's Halloween?" Christine asked.

"Never mind."

"Can you dance?" she asked suddenly.

"Why?" Bri asked.

"I think I can get you two jobs here at the Opera Populair if you'd like."

"Really? That would be great!" Tal said excitedly.

"How about you meet me here, in my room, in three days and I'll present you to Madame Giry. You could audition and maybe become part of the cast."

"Oh, that is wonderful. We have to go and tell Erik!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Erik? Is that his name?" Christine asked curiously.

"Yes, that is his name," Tal said, slapping her sister again. "We must be going. It was nice to finally meet you Christine. We will see you in three days then."

"It was a pleasure to meet you two as well. I'm looking forward to our next visit. Goodbye!" Christine said as Tal and Bri went through the mirror and closed it behind them.

They hopped into the gondola and headed back to the lair. When they hit shore, they went straight to their rooms.

"Brianna, this is wonderful! I can actually become an actress!"

"I know. This is the second best thing that's happened to us since we came here!"

"What would be the first?" Tal asked confused.

"Duh, that we finally met Erik and we get to live with him."

"Oh, right. She isn't as bad as we thought she was," Tal said.

"Who?"

"Christine. I think she is a kind girl. Maybe we could become friends?"

"Don't you remember what happened at the end of the movie?"

"I know, but she _is_ really friendly and she is getting us jobs!"

"What kind of job?" came a deep voice. The girls shrieked and turned around to see a rather amused Phantom.

"Erik! How many times must I tell you about sneaking up on me? This is the second time today someone almost gave me a heart attack!" Tal shouted.

"I apologize."

"Christine is going to try and get us into the corps de ballet!" Brianna said excitedly.

"How do you know Mademoiselle Daae?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see, when we came through the mirror, Christine entered her room and saw us. She knows that we are living with you and she is going to get us jobs while we are here," Tal said nervously.

"So, she knows that I have two insane teenagers living with me?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." With that said, he left the room.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay Talia, time for your cake!" Brianna said. Erik came out carrying a large two layered cake with dark blue frosting and dark purple roses.

"Oh my geez, it looks delicious! Thank you guys!" They all sat at the table and began to devour the cake. After finishing their cake, they cleaned the dishes and went their separate ways.

Brianna went to her bedroom and turned on the radio and picked up a good book. She nestled down into the covers and started her book when Erik passed by her door.

"So, when are you going to give her her gift?"

"Actually, I was going right now."

"Will you tell me what it is that you're going to give her?"

"No," he simply stated and went on his way.

Talia was in the main room, looking over some of her piano music, debating on which piece to play when Erik walked in. He silently crept up behind her when,

"I know you're behind me Erik," she said, not turning to look at him.

"What…how…but how did you know?"

"I don't know. You always seem to scare me at unsuspected times. Right now would be the perfect time, so I just know."

"Alright, well I was wondering if I could show you something." This got Tal's attention and she turned around and saw Erik staring at her hopefully.

"What is it that you want to show me?"

"Follow me," he said, walking towards the boat. They got in and Erik took her through a secret passage that led to a large staircase. The descended up the staircase until they came to a door. Erik covered Talia's eyes and opened the door and was met by a chilling breezed. He led her through the door and shut it behind him. They walked a little further before Erik uncovered her eyes. Talia gasped at what she saw. Snow covered every inch of Paris. She noticed that they were on top of the Opera House roof gazing across the city. Down below, the street lamps came on, illuminating the white blanket that covered the ground. Some people were walking the streets, making them look like little ants.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful," Tal whispered as it started to snow. She turned around and saw Erik smiling at her. She returned the warm smile. Erik walked over to her and reached into his pocket, pulling out a red velvet box and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Open it," he said. Tal looked back at the box and slowly lifted it open. She gasped at what she saw. Inside the box was a gold chain that had a rose amulet on it. The rose petals had rubies inside and the stem had emeralds. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Erik, is this…is this for me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yes. Happy Birthday Talia." She ran to him and embraced him. He returned the gesture, pleased with himself.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" he asked, pulling away.

"Would you?" He took the necklace and placed it on her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said smiling.

"Thank you Erik," she whispered. They stood there for a moment, staring at one another with warm smiles until a chill ran through Talia's body. Erik noticed this and took her hand.

"Come on, it is getting cold. We should head back to the lair." They disappeared through the door hand in hand. What Erik didn't know was that Talia wasn't cold at all. In fact, she was entirely warm. The only reason she had a chill was because she was standing with Erik in the most romantic dream like area alone.

XxXxXxXxX

So, what do you think? There was a little bit of fluff in here. The girls met Christine and I think I'll make all three become good friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes it did take three days, but it was worth it. The song that Talia sang was originally from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. It was my favorite song and I think it suited Talia and her feelings at that moment perfectly. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon!

Yours truly,

WanderingChild24


	11. New Jobs

I don't know if we are allowed to do the review replies, so I'm just going to say thanks to all that reviewed. Thank you: **Phantom's Bride, Phantomfreak07, Wishing Erik was Somehow here again (I do too!), PhantomLover05, whispering-voices, mrs. malfoy, phantomlover22.** Thanks again to all who reviewed. Here is the next chapter for ya!

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Eleven: New Jobs**

"_Come on_, Tal! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Brianna whined.

"Just a second and…there. Here I come!" Tal shouted running through their door and towards the boat where Brianna waited.

"Finally. It's only an audition, not a fashion affair."

"You've got to do your best as well as look your best," Tal stated firmly.

"Well, I think you two look just fine," Erik said from behind them. Talia shrieked and turned around to see Erik with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Could you _please_ stop doing that?" Talia said through gasps for breath.

"Stop doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Ugh, never mind. We're gonna be late! Let's go!" Tal shoved Brianna into the boat and hopped in after her. They rowed away as fast as they could and actually made on time. Christine just entered the dressing room when the two girls stumbled through the mirror once again.

"Oh, you girls made it. I'm so glad," Christine said, helping them up from where they were on the floor. "Your auditions will start in one hour. Come, I'll show you the way." Christine ushered the girls out of the room and had them follow her to the stage. Once they entered the auditorium they were met by the now unfamiliar sound of voices.

"Whoa, there are a lot of people here," Brianna whispered to Tal.

"I know, I don't think we will get in," Tal whispered back.

"I'm sure you will," Christine said, hearing their conversation. "What is your major talent?"

"Well, I can sing, but only in alto," Tal said.

"I'm able to sing, but I don't like to. My love is dance," Bri said.

"That's great. I'm sure you will get in. How long have you had dance lessons?" Christine asked.

"Seven years of ballet hip hop. I had my lessons at Off The Curb dance studio back in my time."

"I see. Talia, if you don't get a major role with your singing, I'm sure that you would get chorus and move your way up, but I'm sure you'll do fine as well. We need a new lead singer. Carlotta has got to go," Christine said, wincing when she said Carlotta's name. The girls started to giggle and Christine joined in. Just then, Monsieur Andre approached them. They immediately stopped their giggling and put on warm smiles.

"Good day, Mademoiselle Christine. Who are these lovely young ladies?" Monsieur Andre asked.

"These two are Mademoiselle's Talia and Brianna. They just moved here and they need jobs. I have heard they have great talent."

"Of course, now I remember. If you two would sit in the front row, we will call your names shortly for your auditions," he said. The three girls nodded and made their way down to the front row.

"I will join you shortly. I have to meet someone in an hour so I must get ready. I wish you two the best of luck. See you two after," Christine said, leaving the sisters.

"I know who she is going to see," Brianna said grudgingly.

"Oh Brianna, get over it." Tal watched the other girls audition for a half hour until it was her turn. She shyly walked onto stage and took to the center.

"What will you be singing, Mademoiselle?" Monsieur Reyer asked.

"I will be singing 'Listen to Your Heart', Monsieur."

"I have never heard of that piece," he replied.

"That's alright, I will sing it acupella," she said nervously. She sang like this before, but not in front of anyone. He nodded and sat down to listen. She took in a sharp breath and began to sing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

When she finished, the auditorium was silent. She looked nervously around at all the faces staring at her. No one said anything so she made her way across stage.

Monsieur Reyer stood up and began to applaud. Soon, the whole auditorium was applauding her and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She made a quick exit and headed towards the front row where her sister was. On her way, she saw a familiar face in the back of the auditorium. She hurriedly made for the front row and sat down.

"Brianna, you wouldn't believe who I just saw."

"Who?"

"Look at the back of the auditorium." Brianna turned around and she squealed in delight.

"Oh my God it's him," she whispered.

"Go and introduce yourself," Tal said.

"Alright, I'll go right-"

"Mademoiselle Brianna Gasbarrow," Monsieur Reyer called.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until after," she whispered and made her way onto center stage. The music started up and she began to dance her heart out. She moved flawlessly threw her dance right until the very last step. When she was done she was panting, but she smiled anyway at the applause that she got. She walked off stage and headed to the front row, but on her way she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me, Monsieur. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said looking up and suppressing a gasp. In front of her stood none other than Raoul De Changy.

"It's alright, Mademoiselle…" he trailed of questioningly.

"Brianna. Just call me Brianna."

"Pleasure to meet you Brianna. My name is Raoul. I saw your performance and I have to say it was splendid."

"Thank you," she said, blushing a bright red. They stood there quite awkward staring at each other, until Raoul broke the silence.

"Excuse me for being forward, but, would you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked with hopefulness. She was shocked at his request.

"Well…I…I don't see why not," she said shyly.

"Wonderful. I will pick you up at eight in front of the Opera House. See you tomorrow Brianna," he said, doing a slight bow and exiting the auditorium. She hurried over to her sister and quickly sat down.

"I saw you talk to him! What did he say?" Tal asked excitedly.

"He's taking me to dinner tomorrow night," she said with another reddening blush.

"But isn't he marrying Christine?" she asked confused. Before she had a chance to answer, the managers took the stage.

"We thank you all for coming here today and showing us your talents. Unfortunately, we can only take twenty of you. Here is the list of names that will stay and train at the Paris Opera Populair. Ethan Rosenberg, Cetine Fernez…" Monsieur Firmin went on.

They were getting to the last few chosen and the girls still hadn't been called. They were now down to the last three.

"Joanne Ascoli, Brianna Gasbarrow, and…" Talia crossed her fingers. "And Maria Camble. Let's here a round of applause for our new cast. Thank you to all who auditioned and we hope to see you next time. Good day," Monsieur Firmin said and the managers went off to congratulate the newcomers. Talia was disappointed. She thought she had done well.

"Oh Talia," Brianna said, also disappointed.

"It's okay. I knew I wouldn't get chosen. Great job, I wish you luck," Tal said, getting to her feet to go. Brianna hated to see her sister disappointed. She also stood up and grabbed Tal's arm. She dragged her over to the managers and tapped on Monsieur Andre's shoulder. He turned around, startled.

"May I help you Mademoiselle's?" he asked.

"Yes, you may. I was wondering why Talia didn't become part of the cast. You know well that she had a better voice than all the others that auditioned," Brianna went on enraged.

"We know that. She has an extraordinary voice that put all the others to shame," he replied.

"Then why didn't you chose her?" she asked in confusion.

"We didn't chose her because we need soprano voices and not alto. The gentlemen sing alto. I'm sorry." And saying that he went about his business.

"It's alright Brianna, I'll live. Go and enjoy yourself. Christine is waving to you over there. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll see you later. Bye Bri," Tal said, leaving the auditorium.

XxXxXxXxX

**(Two hours later)**

Brianna rowed up in the boat to the entrance of the lair. She saw Erik composing and decided not to disturb him. She went to her room and put away her new ballet outfits. When she was done, she searched the lair for Talia. She checked every room but there was no sign of her. She went to Erik and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see worry in Brianna's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Did Talia come here a few hours ago?"

"No, I haven't seen her since you two left."

"Oh no, where could she be?" she asked franticly. "We have to find her. We need to find her now!"

"Calm down Brianna. I'll go and look for her. She couldn't have gone far," he said, standing up and putting on his cloak.

"I'll come with you," Bri said, heading for the boat.

"No, you stay here in case she comes back. I'll come back as soon as I find her," he said, hopping into the boat and rowing away.

XxXxXxXxX

Oooo, left you on a cliffe. Where is Talia? Will Erik find her? I'll update as soon as I can.


	12. May I?

Just to get things straight, the last chapter was meant to be **Chapter Ten,** not eleven. This is chapter eleven. Just wanting to make that clear. Okay, here is the next chapter.

XxXxXxXxX

**Chapter Eleven: May I?**

Erik searched around the Opera House looking for Talia, but she was no where to be seen. The only place he didn't check was on the roof. It was cold up there, so Talia wouldn't have gone up there. Or would she? He went to check anyway.

XxXxXxXxX

Talia sat on the edge of the roof fiddling with the amulet that Erik had given her. She reached behind her neck and undid the hook. She removed the necklace and held it in her hands, examining the precious stones. The stones didn't matter to her thought. The only thing that mattered was that Erik had given it to her and that is what made it precious.

Erik silently opened the door to the roof and stepped out. He looked around and spotted Talia sitting on the roofs ledge. He quietly walked over to her and saw that she was holding something. He went a little closer and saw that she was holding the necklace that she had given him. '_Why is it off? Does she not like it?_' He saw a single drop of water fall from her face and onto the rose amulet. She was crying!

Talia continued to stare at the rose, unaware of everything around her. '_I love him so much. I wish he could love me._'

"Oh how I wish he would," she whispered, replacing the necklace. As she went to connect the hook, two cold hand took hers and helped with the necklace. She gasped and spun around, staring into two glowing eyes. Eriks' eyes. She was surprised to see him. She didn't even hear him come onto the roof.

"May I ask who you were talking about?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"Excuse me?" she said, coming out of her daze.

"You said how you wish he would. Who is he and what do you wish of him?"

"You…you heard me?" she asked nervously. He nodded and she looked away embarrassed. "It…it was nothing but a childish wish. No need to worry."

"You're crying," he said, wiping a tear from her face that started to fall. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine, why would anything be wrong?"

"Because your sister came home worrying about you. You weren't at the lair and she got scared because she thought that was where you were going." Erik sat down next to Talia.

"I just needed time to think. I've had a hard day. I gave it my all and ended up with nothing."

"What did you do for auditions?"

"I sang," she said. "I sang with all my heart, and everyone loved it. The managers said I was extraordinary and put all the others to shame."

"Then how did you end up with nothing?" he asked confused.

"They didn't choose me to be in the cast because my voice was an alto. They only wanted soprano singers. They said that gentlemen were altos," she said with a sigh.

"That's awful. Anyone should be able to sing, alto or soprano. I've heard you sing. You should've gotten that part. I'll make sure you do," he said angrily.

"Erik, no. I don't want it," she said firmly.

"Why not?" he asked puzzled. "With a voice like yours, everyone should hear it."

"No, I don't want anyone to hear it. No one may hear it, no one but me." He looked at her with bewilderment, but then accepted her decision. They sat in silence for a little while until a thought came to Talia.

"Erik?" she asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"May I…may I see beneath your mask?" she asked hesitantly. His eyes widened and he backed away a little, afraid that she would pull it off.

"I…can't. I don't want you to run."

"I can promise you, I won't run. I'm not like that. Erik, I'm your friend." '_And I love you'_. He put a hand on his mask.

"Talia, I can't. You'll hate me like everyone else. I don't want that. You and Brianna are my first friends in a long time and I don't want that to end."

"It won't end. Please Erik?" He turned away and broke eye contact. She sighed and stood up. "Never mind. You may show me when you're ready," she said, walking towards the door. She was halfway there when a hand grabbed her arm from behind. She turned around and faced Erik. He looked uneasy.

"I'll show you," he said hesitantly.

"Erik, you don't have to do this now. Do it when you're ready."

"I know I don't have to, but I will. There is no reason in hiding it from you any longer."

"Erik, please don't worry. I promise that I'll always be your friend no matter what."

"And promises are meant for breaking," he said lifting his hand to his mask. He closed his eyes and slowly removed the mask. Talia made no sound. On the right side of his face his skull was exposed through a thin layer of skin. His veins could be seen beneath the skin. His eye and half his nose had sunken in. There were some bumps and red blotches that went up to his hair line. Eriks' eyes were still closed, waiting for the shriek of horror and for Talia to run away in fear, but it never came. He opened his eyes when he felt the touch of her hand on his deformed side. She held no horror in her eyes, only sadness and hurt.

"Oh Erik, you should have never been burdened with this. I would do anything for you to take my place instead," she whispered. He reached up and held her hand to his face, letting her explore. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Erik, for showing me all of you." He returned the smile and replaced the mask. He then took hold of her hand again and led her through the doorway and back to the lair.

XxXxXxXxX

More fluff. Yay! Part of the description was from the book 'Phantom' by Susan Kay. I just started reading it and I couldn't put it down. I actually cried at the end when Erik ran away. His mother actually loved him. So sad that he never knew. Okay, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
